Equilibrio
by dionenathan
Summary: Único personagem sem tédio,sem alegria,sem raiva etc apenas tendo um sentimento ou quase, que não vou contar quais são pois isso seria espoiler,adicionado em uma historia aparentemente que não tem nada a ver com ele. Por mais que ele achasse que não precisaria lutar,nem seria incomodado por estar em um universo infantil isso e ultima coisa que ele pode ter,ate encontrá-las. }soac


Apos a derrota de nighthmare moon, twilight e suas amigas voltam para Ponyvil, mas nenhum caminho é percebido ou um buraco profundo por algum motivo sente uma sensação de vontade de ver ou avia dentro dele, mas nunca antes de voltar a Ponyvil. para chegar a algumas dessas tentativas de ignorar, mas insistir em Pink, e Rainbow, junto com a curiosidade de todos eles acabados de seduzir, isso é a princesa Celestia deixar Twilight ficar em ponyvil.

Elas se reencontram com uma manticora agora pacificada em Fluttershy, uma manticora segue elas com o orifício porem ela se afasta lentamente,

Fluttershy: onde você vai não precisa ter ...

Antes que ela possa terminar sua frase, uma manticora corre para longe.

Pink diz: ela deve ter corrido por causa do buraco e tao profundo que tem eco eco eco eco eco, uouuu

todas: PINK

Pink cai no buraco e depois de um breve tempo, ela está bem, vocês têm que ver isso.

elas dessem la perguntando como ela sobreviveu mas ela interrompe fazendo elas olham para frente, estava o grande intacto e limpo museu.

Rainbow Dash: serio toda essa curiosidade pra um...museu?

Twilight: um museu?mas isso não faz o menor sentido um museu debaixo da terra,

Pink entra saltitando

Twilight: Pink espe... já era huf ,vamos atras dela.

Elas a seguem, e no caminho pacão por varias pinturas, esculturas,escrituras sobre a humanidade contando dos primórdios da humanidade ate uma era muito com uma tecnologia muito avançada e em todas as partes avia um simbolo que abaixo dele dizia que ele simbolizava a humanidade e no final do corredor ao lado de uma porta havia um grande mural de pedra que mostravam um homem empalando outro com uma lamina que aparentemente fazia parte da mão do empalador em cima de uma imensa pilha de corpos em um mundo destruído.

Porem apenas Rainbow Dash notou isso pois todas estavam indo correndo ou voando atras da Pink,inclusive a Rainbow.

Deixando isso de lado,eles finalmente chegam a Pink ela estava prestes a abrir a porta ao lado do mural.

Aquela era exatamente a porta que estava atraindo todas elas,todas observam atentamente para a porta porem Rarieth nota que avia algo escrito ao lado da porta em uma placa, estava escrito não abra.

Rarieth: Amigas Espe...

Agora e tarde

uma imensa maca amorfa se forma de dentro da porta que cobria do chão ao teto do corredor,de repente ela cria um rosto claramente com muita fome

Apple Jack:melhor agente correr

quase todas as outras:concordo

fluttershy: talvez ele só precise de alguém que o entenda

ele corre com alta em direção a elas destruindo tudo

fluttershy: talvez seja melhor correr dessa vez.

Elas correm e correm ate achar novamente uma porta em que entram sem pensar la era basicamente era uma imensa biblioteca com um sistema de alto reorganização magica,livros aparentemente escritos a mão,e principalmente uma inteligencia artificialmente magica que te ajuda a se guiar na biblioteca ou achar livro{s}

Twilight: E o paraíso

Apple Jack: não da tempo

Todas elas arrastão twilight pra fora assim que parece seguro.

Twilight: não tira isso de mimmmmm

Elas correm para a saída mas no ultimo segundo ele atrapalha o caminho,praticamente ja estavam condenadas a morte...mas estranhamente aparece um humano muito indiferente a situação o ser amorfo fica aterrorizado com o humano, e ainda indiferente o humano pega uma pote cheio de pétalas magicas,com o humano prestes a botar mais uma petá-la no pote o ser amorfo tenta correr mas e sugado pra dentro do pote assim que ele coloca a ultima petá-la

?:vocês não lerão a placa?

Twilight: desculpe nos não vimos a placa,aquela coisa destru...que?Esta tudo intacto?

Hope: Deixe-me acelerar as coisas eu sou Hope e vocês são,Twilight,Apple Jack,Fluttershy,Harieth,Rainbow Desh,e Pink Pie.E agora que estamos apresentados vão embora.


End file.
